


What's So Unique About Me?

by ERROR404CANNOTFUNCTION



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Post who dis, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Self-Esteem Issues, Soulmates, lots of fluff, oh look- sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERROR404CANNOTFUNCTION/pseuds/ERROR404CANNOTFUNCTION
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate. Whether you love them or not is an entirely different story. This is how you find them. Every Soul Pairing has one unique trait in common.Sharp-ass blue fangs? Go find a matching set, and live happily ever after.Breathe fire? Cool, go find another spicy-mouthed cutie.But... Not you.You have nothing special. No stripes, no marks, no disfigurements, nada, nothing, nope, goodnight.Are you forever lonely?Or is your trait still unrevealed?





	1. How Did This All Happen?

A sea of color seems to swallow you up. Everything is closing in on you, and breathing won't help. 

Stop.

Pause.

DO NOT PANIC.

Everything suddenly screeches to a halt and your mind clears when your eyes suddenly focus on one singular horn. It's a unique milky white horn, twirling in on itself over and over until it comes to an inevitable point, creating a small cone of what looks like ice cream. It's stuck to a head. That head leads to a body. That body leads to a hand holding another hand. Your gaze follows that path up the other person until you reach something you never want to see, but you can't stop.   
Another horn.  
A Beautiful little cone of milky white, no longer unique, but Matched. Paired. Perfect.

Your gaze sees the same actions replay. A couple passes by, instantly their Paired feature stands out, you analyze it after a brief moment of panic, and you feel the sadness swallow you up again. A small forelock of mismatched hair passes by twice, two nose-less faces run through the afternoon crowd bickering, two people with scars crisscrossed over their torsos slowly sashay across the small mall space.   
You close your eyes, not wanting to see anymore. But memories pull you back to your realm of emotional turmoil.

Your parents were wonderful people. Never questioning your features. They are always giving you compliments when you come back from school, beaten and downtrodden by your Unique peers. Wearing gloves around you so you wouldn't have to see their Paired feature. But you already knew. Both of your parents left ring fingers were discolored and striped exactly the same. But instead of focusing on those happy memories and those cheerful faces, your mind focused and lingered on those Matched fingers. A sign that they were meant to be together. A sign they hid from their own child. A child they knew would never have a Soul Pairing.

When you were born, doctors were not surprised a Unique feature wasn't present. "Sometimes, a feature will manifest in later months. Wait a while before worrying." The doctors and nurses showered constant reassurance on the new parents, after all a Unique feature has to show itself sooner or later. They were wrong.

Walking the two blocks down to your apartment from the mall wasn't hard exactly, but it hurt. Every couple, every questioning glance, the sun, the smell, the harsh judgement you could feel weighing down your shoulders. 'Why did I even leave my bed?' You find yourself wondering. It was your self-proclaimed day off and you are spending it tormenting yourself with harsh reality. 'Should have spent it in bed' You thought as you walked in and face-planted your bed. Or with your rowdy neighbors, Alphys and Undyne.

Thinking about the married couple brought a smile to your face. They moved into your complex next door a few months ago and you already knew they were your closest friends. They grew up in the underground together, flourished together after being freed, and still to this day retain an extremely happy expression whenever they look at one another. The small anxious dino barely came up to her fish wife's chest, but you never see Undyne looking down at her. No matter what distance or angle you put on them, when they look into each others eyes, they are always on equally cherished ground. Upon first meeting them (unwillingly, Undyne broke your front door when you didn't answer it), you loved them simply because of their mixed energies. Undyne was brash and outgoing, constantly challenging strangers and poor household items to a fight when she got bored. Good thing she was top ten in the world's mixed martial arts fighting league or that bubbling energy would definitely destroy everyone. Alphys was quiet and anxious, but also very very intense when it came to her work. She was a scientist with degrees varying from medicine, to particle physics, to astronomy, and many other fields that couldn't possibly relate to one another. Alphys worked as the boss at the world's leading Scientific Development Department (referred to as the geek guild by Undyne). She went over every experiment and every detail before anything got put into action, usually spotting little mistakes that could lead to big consequences.

That night, after way too many drinks, you abruptly decided to ask them something.

"Why did you two get together if you don't have a Paired feature? I'm sorry if I'm being too personal bu-"  
"NO NONO, Don't worry!" Undyne quickly cut you off. "When me and Alph got together, we were still in the underground. At that point, Paired features didn't really mean much if everyone was going to die under a mountain anyway. After a few years everyone just gave up on Pairs and did their own thing. My parents weren't Soul Paired but still lived a pretty happy life together. Back then monsters and magic were sealed so tightly, no new Pairs were made very often. It was only after that little punk dive bombed into the underground and kicked our collective asses into shape with friendship, things got weird.."  
What does that mean? "Weird how? What does the first Ambassador have to do with this?"  
"W-w-well, technically no-nothing.." Alphys chimed in softly, her voice getting steadier as she kept talking. "Ho-honestl-tly, the only reason no one h-a-a-ad a Unique feature was because all monsters are u-unique in their own ways. B-but since our population was getting smaller and smaller, no new souls were introduced. Without new souls, no one could be Paired..." You tuned Alphys out slightly as she started getting into the more Soul-Science side of history. Everyone already knows this information, but you can't spoil her good mood. Especially because she's actually talking about something other than anime and her wife.

In school you remember learning about Monster Soul Bonding. Since monsters aren't very physically stable, their souls retained an innate quality to find one special Match that was both best for their soul and for their lives. One perfect Match, referred to by humans as a Soulmate. After monsters were freed from the underground, their magic began seeping out into the world once more. Flowers were brighter, trees produced more oxygen, people were generally just happier.  
But, then the mutations occurred.  
The people at the time didn't know why they were sprouting horns and claws, changing colors suddenly, and having parts of themselves rearranged overnight with no reason. Naturally they blamed Monsterkind, but that was kind of hard when Froggits were gaining ears and changing shape slightly, and some Whimsums were suddenly flightless. Even one of Greater Dog's eyes changed shape and color! The first one to find out what was going on was, surprisingly, Monster Kid.

Frisk had fallen ill after a few months of chaos with everything and everyone mutating. Unbearable pain constantly shooting from their neck, they collapsed during a press conference. After a hospital stay and some extensive tests, it was made known that Frisk had a small section of what seemed to be yellow scales growing through the skin on her neck. With pain medication and rest, the scales grew out in full form, no longer painful but still uncomfortable. Now willing to take visitors, everyone was surprised that when Monster Kid finally came, the pieces fell into place when he blurted,  
"Oh, wow!! We have matching birthmarks!! That's so cool!"


	2. Am I the only one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I suck haha

...... buzz.

 

...buzz............. 

 

 

Buzz....... BUzzzzz.......................... BUZZ MOTHERFUCKER!!!

 

You shot straight up in bed, the alarm blaring on the floor. How did it get there? You vaguely recall a dream sporting Taylor Lautner in a speedo with a harpoon, then fisticuffs with a sexy Moldsmall, then a small child turning into a bee and buzzing curse words at you. 'Okay, that's enough recalling weird subconscious drivel' you think as you roll out of bed and pick up the clock to turn off the offending alarm. Too bad you sleep so heavy, the alarm does a crescendo the longer it's on, and you always end up waking up to the high pitched screeches of the electronically damned. 'Is heat and water and electricity that important?' You contemplate while fighting on whether to go to work or go back to sleep...

"Uggghhhhh!!!!!! (y/n)!!!! The coffee maker has broken again! How am I supposed to make someone's day better if mine sucks!?" You rub your chin subconsciously as you start to regret your decision this morning. You know exactly what's wrong with the coffee maker and it has nothing to do with machinery. Every step towards the break room pulls your mood down one more notch as you come to the quote-unquote "Rescue" of Amy. The skinny bleach-blonde little sister you never wanted is standing with her arms crossed and hips cocked. Noting every stereotype she is unknowingly an example of, you dramatically show her the clearly unplugged cord.

"I swear this happens daily. Amy please, for the sake of m-"   
"Your sanity, yes yes I know. I just never think about checking before I get frustrated, ya know? I don't know who unplugs it every morning but I'm going to go get Grumpy from IT and make him show me the security tapes so I can figure it out!!" She bounces out the door, intent on tracking down the perpetually angry IT worker assigned to our branch of the company. You let a little smirk show, stifling your laughter because you know exactly who unplugs it every morning before Amy shows up. You walked out the door, winking at the camera before heading back to your desk for some meaningless work.

You got up early with the express intention to catch the culprit and stop the daily routine of you having to deal with Amy's temper towards every little inconvenience. You hid in a supplies closet across the hall from the break room getting ready to tackle some stupid coworker with a crush on Amy. You were slightly confused when the ground started to shimmer and a ghost floated up. "What?" You softly gasped. The IT worker must be here because he didn't want Amy storming his office anymore. A common purpose! You walked out to approach the small monster only to witness him slowly pull the coffee maker plug out of the wall.

"Mad Ghost?? What do you think you’re doing?!" The ghost startled and turned around slowly their smile turning downward until they faced you, full grimace in place.   
"FOOLISH, FOOLISH, FOOLISH. Don't you dare tell Amy. She finds out, she'll never visit my office and then I'll never get to hear her voice andwhatamIsupposedtODOIFICAN'THEARHERBECAUSESHE'SSOCUTE!!!!!!" You tried your best to not snort with laughter when you finally pieced apart his fast garbled rant. After reassuring him that Amy won't find out, he starts to tell you why he does this every morning. Apparently, Amy had asked him for computer help a couple weeks ago and, when she finally lost her temper about the issue, Mad Ghost fell in love with her passionate anger and rage. The first time the coffee maker was unplugged was a complete accident, but she wanted to track them down and yell at them anyway. She found Mad Ghost again about the issue and that's when an idea formed for him to be able to keep contact without telling her he loved her. The sweet little romance between them made your day because Amy is always gushing about the powerful rage and destruction she always feels coming from him. You ponder when they will actually get together before reality crashes down around you. Your soul itself droops and weeps when the truth strikes you.

They aren't Paired.

There is nothing except their unrelenting rage that they have in common. No specified feature to connect them. Can the overabundance of one emotion be a Paired Feature?

You shake your head and get back to work, willing to complete mind-numbing tasks as long as it stops you from thinking.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That Night After Work ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"I'll never leave you! Even if I find my Soulmate, I could never be happy without you my love, my heart, we are Matched in pas-" You turn the TV off. You feel your face heating up, anger coursing through you. People don't need to use your loneliness as a drama series! No one you have ever met would turn down their soulmate in exchange for a summer romance. You get up and rip open the door to your fridge, that unexplainable asparagus smell wafting up to your nose. Quickly grabbing an Apple, you slam the fridge shut before the smell fully escapes into the kitchen. You crunch down, venting your frustration into the crisp fruit to hold back the urge to punch the wall. You wince and touch your knuckles as you think back to the last time that mistake was made.

You had been researching situations where people had developed a Unique Feature after they became an adult. Following the history of Unique Features, it turns out that Frisk and Monster Kid had the first matching set of DNA, or in Monster Kids case, Magic. Since Monsterkind doesn't have as strong bodies, their genetic information (DNA) is kept in their magic. When Frisk fell into the underground, magic started to permeate their body for the first time and it changed them. When the barrier was broken, the resulting flood of magic going to the surface caused many humans to fall ill and mutate, no one could figure out what was going on. Humans had prepared to build up another barrier to defend themselves against the 'Epidemic' magic was causing when Queen Toriel started to fall ill as well. Slowly the monster population, one by one, started mutating. The Boss Monsters had it the worst because their bodies and magic were both much more stable so they got the worst of everything.

The way to definitively find your Soulmate is to first find a Matched feature, then get the feature tested to see if it has two sets of DNA. One belongs to you, the other belongs to your Soulmate so it’s fairly easy to test. The freeing of magic took the restraints off the souls of humanity and allowed them to finally find happiness in their Pair, whether it be Human or Monster. Toriel had beautiful white horns, but after falling ill, they slowly gained a multicolored cracking pattern across them, rapidly shrinking in size until they were small thumb-long points sprouting from her forehead. A few months after the mutations stopped hurting and the news of Soulmate Magic spread, a very bulky and rough human had approached the Royal Family in the middle of a press conference, cursing everyone in his path. Very obviously a biker, the large man dwarfed the Toriel by a full heads height and his stark black leather jacket making him appear dangerous from a distance. Upon reaching her, guards stepped up to block him, protecting their precious Queen.

“Hello sir, is there something we can help you with?” The guards were always polite until provoked, but they were already on guard in case the man was faster than he appeared. The man simply stared forward as cameras zoomed in toward the action happening on stage. His eyes burrowing into Toriel's, she started to nervously touch her horns, hiding her insecurity by fixing the fur on her face. The room went completely silent as the strange biker bent down onto one knee, fists touching the floor, keeping eye contact with the Queen.

“My name is Xavier Maltoeth. I bow to you now as you are the Queen of Monsters. I pray that you let me stand, and claim you as the Queen of My Soul.” His soft baritone melted over the assembly, carrying easily through the silence. Slowly the Queen stepped forward, entranced by his display of courage and humility. As she closed the distance, the biker reached up and carefully removed his hat, revealing a smooth espresso-colored scalp and two small ivory horns with a multicolored fracture pattern. While stepping forward the Queen had been checking his Soul. Only one sentence stood out to her:

‘Your other half.’

She held out both paws and he rose to meet her. Heads gently leaning together, eyes closed, their horns softly connected in a parody of a kiss. They were the second public Human-Monster couple, after Frisk and Monster Kid. You feeling small tears trace down your face, knowing that there is no one looking for you.

The gentle buzzing of your phone interrupts your sad thoughts and you blind yourself with the bright screen. As your eyes stop stinging and they adjust to the glaring light, you enter the passcode to see a message from Undyne and Alphys: 

-Get ready for your friendly neighborhood ass-kicking! It’s 1 am!! This is no time for sleep! Come meet my friends!!”

Attached was a picture of Undyne somehow giving a skeleton monster and a robot noogies simultaneously while taking the picture.

Wait... Did that skeleton have a metal faceplate?????


	3. WHAT THE FUCK

“Hey! Do you know how gay you t-hicc-two look right now??” Undyne’s face was a burnt purple color as her slurred sentences came together slowly. The robot- called Metta if you remember correctly- just rolled his eyes, smirking at the question as he cuddled even closer to his husband. The dozing skele- Pap, you remind yourself sternly- just let out a soft ‘Nyehhh’ as he was gently jostled. His drunken tangerine blush only got a couple shades lighter in his sleep, like a cheeto commercial gone wrong. You were slouched in a corner, watching the two couples conversing. You were fine being out of the party, made it easier to steer questions away from yourself. Plus you didn’t have to get up for anything sitting here, the alcohol next to you and a bag of chips on the counter behind you. Any chance to sit and eat was a blessing in disguise.  
“Daarrlliinnnnng~~, I have no intention of ever being straight so my looks are not a problem. Look at these perfect legs~~!! Have you ever seen something this amazingly curvy before? I chose them myself, helping Dr. Alphys with the modeling of my EX form after I was turned into the Undergrounds sexiest rectangle!!” Metta’s mechanical laughter echoed through the apartment and Pap woke up with a startle. Somehow his teeth pulled themselves into a gentle smile directed at his laughing husband.  
“U-u-u-ndyn-ne, ma-maybe we should all go to bed no-now.” Her words slowly registered with everyone else as they tried to decipher her stammered slurring.  
“You wanna exercise with me Alphiiieee?” Undyne’s voice dropped a bit lower, the slur completely gone as she slowly stalked towards her precious scientist. Her fish-like body suddenly resembling a feline as she stretched to playfully nibble Alphys’ ear. Alphys turned a very deep shade of mustard yellow and tried to defend her statement, explaining bed meant sleep and how it was important to get a lot of sleep before incurring the wrath of a hangover in the afternoon tomorrow. Undyne listened to none of it, licking a stripe up her womans neck. She hoisted Alphys up Bridal style and marched to their bedroom, slamming the door behind them with a vigor that should be reserved for when they are alone. Upon hearing the resounding moans and thumps from their bedroom, you promptly invite Pap and Metta to your apartment so they would have somewhere quiet to rest for the night. 

 

Preparing the guest bed the only took a few minutes, seeing as it’s a small pull-out couch. Affirming no one was tired, you all settled down to watch “The Nightmare Before Christmas” because it was Paps favorite movie. After leaving the underground and learning humans saw skeleton monsters in such a unique light, he immediately bought and memorized the entire musical. You smile softly as you hear him softly humming along with each song without fail. His pitch is extremely sharp, but you and Metta keep this fact to yourselves.  
Seeing the credits rolling brought you out of your slight stupor, zoning back in to realize both of your unexpected guests were asleep. Metta had a hand wrapped up in Paps pink ‘Bonezone~’ T-shirt, his own black crop top falling down one shoulder. Lifting off the bed, you gently place a blanket upon your guests, hearing a small sigh and repositioning. As you turned to the DVD player to put things away, a blue shape blurred in the corner of your eye. Eye stinging and throbbing harshly, you quickly snap your head towards the shape, fearing a break in. All that was there was a small piece of paper, with a message in neat handwriting.

Thanks for taking care of him  
-S

Pap and Metta were woken in a panic, only hearing:  
“WHAT THE FUCK??”


	4. HotCATs??

“Sweetie, I think you should maybe calm down a pinch and we can ju-”

“I’M SORRY, MY HOUSE WAS BROKEN INTO BY WHAT IS APPARENTLY PAPY’S OVERPROTECTIVE BROTHER AND SKELETONS CAN TELEPORT, So excuse the hell out of me if I’m freaking out a small bit!!!” You lower your voice slightly because you realize who you are yelling at. It’s not Metta or Papys fault his brother is a hooligan.

“Oh dear Human!! I swear on my honor and abilities as an aspiring cook, Sans means no harm. He has always taken care of The Great Papyrus and when we broke the barrier his big brother instincts went into overdrive. Knowing I’m safe with Mettaton is why he isn’t around more often. Well, that, and he likes to stay in our old house being a lazybones. He most likely appeared because I sent him a text about you and how kind you were being to Mettaton and I. He still isn’t comfortable with strangers.. I tried to get him to come back and apologise, but he says he has the right to check up on me to make sure no Human Stranger has attacked me.”

“You said ‘old house’? He still lives underground?” Your anger quickly deflates and turns to confusion when the two give you a nod. Monsters have lived above ground for so long, the underground is mostly a tourist destination. No one stays for long, except the shopkeepers. With tourists still coming in with large groups these days, they can make a bunch of money off passerbyers. Especially Muffet with her “Buy or Bye” routine, where you either Buy her goods or say Bye to the underground via trap doors and spiders.

“Papy, does he ever visit or is it always these little driveby appearances? Do you and Metta ever see him out of the house for long periods of time?” Questions form in your brain, your curiousity getting the best of the situation.

“Oh! He has a ton of jobs, almost all of them are in the service industry so he should be out a ton, but he is always finding reasons to sleep and laze about. So the answer would be No I suppose.” You try to stop snickering when all that comes into your head is ‘A skele-TON’. Papy realized his mistake and sunk to the floor with a wail. A full bout of laughter burst from you as he started groaning about the ‘Unfair and Cruel fate’ he was dealt in life.

“And on that sour note, Darliinngg~~ I believe it is time for my love and I to depart. I do apologise of Sans’ behalf for the intrusion. If you need anything, feel free to contact us.” Metta slowly dragged a still wailing Papy out the door, leaving their contact information on the desk next to the entrance. As their steps faded, exhaustion overtook you. Deciding to seek out your bed, you picked up the note from where you dropped it. As you slammed into the bed and your consciousness faded, you heard one last sound.

“Heh.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ THAT NIGHT ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The smell of cooked food dragged you abruptly out of your depression-induced snooze fest. Seeing as you slept the day away, it took a little bit of foggy and confused deduction before you found the source of the smell. A plate with a fresh hotdog on it was sitting directly next to your head with an envelope. Lazily rolling your face towards it, you hit the plate so the hotdog slid directly to your mouth, allowing you to eat it without getting up or moving much. Dragging your phone up, you texted Undyne, forgetting the events from earlier.

-Y/N: Yooooooo, sorry I misdnner.

-Undyne: Dude, what. 

-Undyne: WAKE UP AND TYPE NORMALLY, PUNCHING BAG

-Y/N: We had dinner plans and I just woke up. Sorry for missing out and thanks a bunch for leaving me a hotdog! I didn’t even have to get up to eat it lololololololol

-Undyne: …..

-Undyne: We didn’t even remember dinner. And we didn’t leave you a hotdog, not really our thing you get me? 

-Y/N: Wait, then who ????

-Undyne: Maybe Paps or the Tin Can left it as an apology for knocking out on your couch?

Feeling like you are forgetting something, you go get the information from the entrance and text Papy, asking after the hotdog. The response makes you heat up with rage.

-Papyrus: I’m very much glad I could make your acquaintance as well, but we did not leave food for you. Perhaps my brother visited to apologise!?!? He makes an unfortunate amount of hotdogs and hotcats, never appreciating the elegance of Spaghetti!!! You may ask him if you wish! 

LazyBones= xxx-xxx-xxxx


	5. But First, lemme take a selfie!

-Y/N: What the actual fuck man

-Intruder: Who’s this? Look if this is about my tab, I got it already dude. Calm a little.

-Y/N: HINT HINT YOU BROKE IN TWICE

-Intruder: Hey, that could be anybody. Not a very fair hint if you ask me.

Trying your best not to throw your phone, you screech loudly and leave it on your bed. ‘Who needs this in their life??’ You think to yourself ‘I have done nothing to anyone! Why can’t I just go about my unhappy life quietly? Alone and unhappy is fine compared to trespassed and bothered!’ Pacing around your room wasn’t going to do anything about it though. You go lurking in the fridge for something to drink when there’s a flash in the corner of your eye. Swinging around as quickly as possible, you saw a bit of light blue disappear as something dropped on the floor. Breathing in and out as calmly as possible, you peek over at the spot of the flash only to see a very small thing on the floor. You walk stiffly back to bed and get your phone.

-Y/N: Really.

-Intruder: Really :D

-Y/N: It’s a fucking sock

-Intruder: Hey, that sock is very near and dear to my heart! I’m just showing my appreciation for your hospitality!

-Y/N: Oh! I didn’t know I’m very vveery sorry… I just thought since you left It In tHe MidDle OF MY APARTMENT it might have just been GARBAGE. My mistake. Really.

You turn your phones sound off to ignore that Intruder and instead go to your computer and logging onto Undernet. Looking up ‘Sans the Skeleton’ all you can find is art of a Cryptic Myth featuring a small skeleton with ominous yellow and blue backlighting.

“A teleporting Skeleton-type Monster, usually pulling pranks and practical jokes, Sans never stays in one place. No one knows where this prankster lives, and no one wants to find out given his darker side. Given the ability to Judge Sins by Dreemurr Royalty, Sans the Skeleton has become a dark and bloody legend. He is said to be vetted by all countries to Judge any individual no matter their status. He can Judge and sentence anyone based on the severity of their Sin. Cold-blooded Murder is treated with immediate execution, Rape or Sexual Assault leads to a very permanent handicap to ensure they cannot reenact their Sin after getting out of jail, each situation is treated with caution and a unique approach befitting the circumstance of the Sin. This Unforgiving Reaper has not been spotted in society for at least a dozen years, but echoes of his Judgements still make criminals pause and think upon their actions before facing consequences.” 

‘Wow… That’s grim’ you think as you continue delving deeper until you find a very old account. A very cute picture of Papy in a white (Crop-top??) shirt called a ‘battle body’, and a long red scarf flashes by as you scroll lower. At this point you are looking for anything, maybe just a face to put to the nam-

“Holy fuck..” You softly say as a different Skeleton Monster pops onto the screen. It’s a before and after photo that people do for cancer treatments and sometimes workout progress but this is… Different. The before photo is so cute, its a guy in basketball shorts and a light blue winter coat. It looks like he would only be a few inches taller than you standing but the torso is long so he is towering over the table in front of him. Being a Skeleton, you expected sharp edges and straight lines like Papys figure. But as you lean closer and pull up the full photo, the skull is more round in shape and softer. The person taking the photo focused on Sans’ face so you can easily see his eye sockets are droopy and half-lidded, dark shadows underneath betraying a lack of restful sleep. A large and dopey smile covers the lower portion of the skull, but something seems off about it. It’s even on both sides, perfectly symmetrical while the rest of him is messy and unkempt. 

It struck you that he had been practicing that expression for a long time before this photo. The same strain on his skull is what covers your face every time someone you know finds a mate and leaves you. Seems like you have something's in common after all.. Shaking your head, you move onto the After photo. Swallowing heavily, you scan the picture, immediately noticing differences between the two pictures. The first was taken of Sans by someone else while he was dozing off at work, but this… This was a very well thought out selfie. Obviously much later in time, the monster had matured and dropped his apparent weight, looking older and much better. The problem you were having is that Sans is making direct eye contact with you through the photo, small wisps of blue fire accentuating his left eye. An open half smile teased at his face, showing a deep blue tongue behind very sharp incisors, almost challenging the viewer with a slight tilt of his head. 

The huge winter coat was gone, replaced by a small unzipped blue hoodie. Under the hoodie, a loose black tank top was somehow making his ribs and slim figure more defined by falling in between his ribs and showing the large gap under his sternum. A long skeletal hand had moved up the black cloth to pull it down from his collarbone, revealing smooth ivory bones and a soft bluish grey light in his chest. Letting your eyes fall down farther, you made a small squeaking noise when you noticed the tank top had ridden up slightly, revealing a small bit of spine and pelvis before dark blue sweatpants covered the rest.

Your phone suddenly lit up, scaring you and making you realize how dry your throat was. Swallowing, you choke on your own spit slightly when you read the message.

-Intruder: Enjoy the show? ;)


	6. Use the elevator next time

It’s been a week since you found out what Sans looks like, and three days since he popped in with a black long sleeve that said ‘Bone Me Daddy’ in large blue font. Your apartment now has a variety of socks, slippers, and rando junk tucked away to find later, thanks to him. You’ve also noticed some missing books and panties. But, today is the last day!! After talking to Papy and Metta more, you managed to find a day where Sans wouldn’t be home. It’s time for a little payback.

Your apartment is only a few blocks away from the highway that leads to Mt. Ebott, a two-mile walk from the entrance of the underground. You have always wanted to visit but never had an excuse until now. A week of harassment has led to you getting an extra house key from Papy, after letting him in on your plan.

-Papy: It would be very cool if my brother also had you as a friend! You can even convince him to leave the underground! That lazybones hasn’t even seen a skyscraper before!!

-Y/N: Oh don’t worry! When I’m done, I would be very very surprised if he doesn’t chase me out the door lol I don’t plan on doing anything sneaky or subtly, so he’ll def notice lmaooooo

Today you have no appointments, no work, no distractions of any kind to stop you.

After packing up all your needed supplies into a grocery bag, you start the short drive to the underground. Once at the parking lot leading to the entrance, you park in a “Returning Owner” spot Metta gave you a parking pass for and show Guard Aron the permission slip you got from Undyne so you can skip the annoying morning crowd of tourists. With that pass, you are free to go anywhere in the underground, especially Snowdin Town. Walking the two miles was an easy thing to do, but the long ladder into the underground was terrifying. The exact spot where all the Children fell now had a very sturdy ladder leading down to the ruins. The only reason the Children of the underground managed to survive the fall is that the Barrier recognized their Human Souls and magically broke their fall. No Barrier = No surviving the fall.

After finally reaching the bottom, you collapse onto the golden flower bed, letting your bag fall to the ground and your aching muscles finally relax. Breathing heavily, your brain registers the sound of laughter. Flopping over, you see a beautiful young lady in a purple summer dress, arms folded over her stomach in an attempt to not fall over. Her face was a bright red from laughing so much, scrunched up as she attempted to breathe through the loud giggles. A young man was standing next to her, smiling at the woman as he chuckled. He walks over to you, holding out a white furred paw. You finally see that he is a white furred Goat Monster, dressed in equally white dress pants and a soft purple button up.

“You do realize visitors use the elevator to get underground, correct?” The man asks you as his companion finally collapses, laughing even harder as your face heats up. ‘Undyne you Bitch..’ You think as you grab the offered paw and hoist yourself up. You apologise and explain why you ended up using the ladder instead, both of them snorting when you started the explanation with ‘Undyne’ and ended it with ‘Lying Bitch’. After introductions, you realize both of them have heterochromia. A left dark and captivating crimson eye, and a right peaceful meadow green eye. ‘Another Pair’ you think bitterly. The woman, Chara, walked in front as they guided you to their house. The man, Asriel, explained that the elevator landed right outside the Ruins, on the path that lead directly to Snowdin Town.

“Why doesn’t it land travelers in the Ruins? This is where Ambassador Frisk first started, correct?” You ask them in confusion. You thought all of the underground was open to travelers and tourists, with the exception of any houses and certain parts of the Royal Palace. Chara suddenly stops in front of you, every line on their body stiff. Asriel is also still beside you.

“Because they are disgusting.” Chara spits, finally turning around to face you. “Those filthy fucking humans think they own everything, have a right to do whatever they want. And what does Father do about it?? HE LETS THEM WALK ALL OVER US! Years of torture and mistreatment all because of the humans fear of what ‘MAY OCCUR’?! They may have the upper hand in wars, but one human soul in my grasp could decimate entire fucking cities in an instant. I could kill everyone who ever tormented us. People who think they have a right to anything! That someone different is obviously related to Monsterkind, and thus needs to be treated worse than the dog shit stuck to their boots.” Chara’s red eye slowly got darker and more unnerving as her voice got louder, echoing off the purple bricked walls.

“I HATE HUMANS WHO DON’T KNOW THEIR PLACE. I hate them so much that I fucking died just to destroy them, and you know what happened?!? They attacked Asriel!! Did they even consider asking why he was weeping?? Why he was carrying a FUCKING WOUNDLESS CHILD to a bed of golden flowers?? Why he sat there, mourning over my dead body before anyone moved?? NO THEY DIDN’T, THEY ATTACKED AND KILLED HIM FOR EXISTING.” Tears poured down Charas face as she yelled at you, screaming her hopelessness and rage out to anyone listening. Asriel stepped forward, taking Charas trembling form into his arms. “I don’t want them in our home, I grew up here and they will never taint this place.” Chara uttered those words and you blinked rapidly to stop your own tears from flowing. 

A lance of pain went through your eye, making you shut both eyes tightly. The scene you witnessed upon opening them made you freeze. You could see a red heart covered in black and green webbing, pulsing strongly inside Charas chest. A smaller but not weaker green heart covered in red webbing pulsed in Asriels chest, straining forward as if to embrace Charas blackened heart. ‘Souls’ a knowing voice whispered in your mind ‘Hatred consumes, hatred blackens.’ You rubbed your eyes vigorously, attempting to stop the odd vision. That was an awful decision because the next scene you witnessed was so much worse..

Dark green vines wrapped tightly together, writhing and twisting as they got thicker and multiplied the farther up your gaze went, making a vaguely humanoid form. You could see Asriels fur, but it had turned a light yellow and thickened to the point where the matted bits of fur looked almost like the petals of multiple flowers covered his neck and head. You shuddered and bit back a whimper when you saw his face. A flat grey covered his face, broken up by black cracks covering most of his features. His mouth was stretched into a horrid grin, split in half by a jagged crack, one half broken off and sliding down to his chin where it leaked blackish grey fluid. His eyes were flat and empty, an endless black that made the entrance to the underground look like a small ditch. Body quaking your eyes shifted almost on their own to look towards Charas new form. You held back a scream when all you were met with was a decomposing body, parts rotting and melting away. Her skin was waxy grey and full of missing bits, while her arms and legs faded to nothing, leaving darkness in their place. Her hair was short, a blackish-brown bob with bangs down to her eyes. Her eyes were a glowing mixture of wine red, garnet, and blood. She had the leftovers of what could have been eyelids framing her eyes, thick black sludge pouring from them. Her face was disheveled, melted almost, to the point that she no longer had a mouth. Just a elongated oval of swirling darkness that, with every breath out, choked out more black sludge, making a small river pour out of her and down her body.

You finally let out a small whimper, tears going down your cheeks, as you lost consciousness from shock. The world and sight before you mercifully going dark.

**Author's Note:**

> So, uhhh... Yeah. This is my work. Comment below to let me know what you think. I've suddenly felt inspired so ya know, multiple updates I guess haha


End file.
